


Heaven Came Down

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-22
Updated: 2005-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7092601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes comes to a realization, and Faith does some match-making.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

“B-b-b-but, A-a-a-angel, y-y-you-“

“Damn! Girl! Please, stop, breathe. Open that hole of yours when you can say a one-syllable word in *one* syllable.” 

Angel gave Faith a dirty look. “Faith, give Fred a break. She’s excited.”

Faith smirked at Angel. “She’s always excited when you’re around.”

Angel lost his composure for a second as he glanced at the girl who stared at him adoringly. “Faith,” he warned in a low voice.

Faith deepened her smirk and swung her legs over the arm of the chair she was lounging in. “Alright, alright, Angel. You listen to that stutter until you’re ready to pull an Angelus and snap her neck. I’ll just watch in amusement while you play patient.”

Angel rolled his eyes in exasperation and turned back to Fred, trying to be as calm and understanding as he knew how to be. “Fred, I know I promised I’d go to the Physics of Metaphysics workshop with you, but Faith and I have to go fight this monster. You heard Wesley say how strong it was, right? Faith and I are the only ones who can do it. We have to go.”

Fred’s smile wavered and her gaze fell, but she nodded rapidly. “I understand, Angel. Big ugly demons that hurt people need to be killed. That’s your job. I know. You and Faith. You kill things that hurt people like me who can’t defend ourselves.” She quieted and turned to look longingly out the window. “I guess I’ll just go back upstairs to my room-“

Angel cut her off. “No!” She looked at him in surprise and he scrambled for something to say. “You don’t need to go to your room, you could…” He trailed off, looking at Faith helplessly.

Faith looked thoughtful for a moment. “You could take Wes,” she suggested. “That boy is way too stuck in paranormal-ville. Get him interested in something that has an organic explanation.”

Angel smiled a relieved thank-you at her, turning back to Fred. “That’s a good idea, Fred. Why don’t you take Wesley with you? I’m sure he’d enjoy an intellectual conversation that has nothing to do with the supernatural.”

Fred flushed slightly and shook her head, her eyes widening. “Oh, oh no. I couldn’t do that. Ask him? No. No, I’ll just go upstairs, and, and, well, I’ll work on my theorems.” She nodded to herself, relieved to find an excuse. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s it, I’ll work on my theorems.”

Faith stood quickly and extended a hand. “Fred, you’re going to the damn physics workshop. I’ll ask Wes for you if you won’t.”

Fred’s gaze flew up, her eyes focusing on Faith in a panic. “No! Faith, no, it’s alright. I don’t need to go.”

Faith dropped her hand, putting it instead on her hip and staring at Faith speculatively. “How ‘bout Gunn or Cordy?” she asked casually.

Fred shook her head. “No, s’okay,” she said shyly. “I know Cordy’s not the physics type, neither’s Gunn.”

Faith looked to Angel in exasperation, who stared back at her with his hands raised in a helpless gesture. “Fred, how bad do you want to go?” Angel asked softly.

Fred smiled tremulously. “Oh good gosh, Angel, I couldn’t even tell you,” she said softly, reverently. “I haven’t been to one in six years. I just know nothing could make me happier. ‘Cept for being here,” she added shyly.

Faith nodded, a determined look on her face. “Then you’re going,” she said with finality. She took Fred’s hand and tugged. “Let’s get you ready, put on your favorite glasses and find a pocket protector or something, and we’ll figure out who’s going with you later.”

Angel smiled as Faith led a protesting Fred from the room. He’d been concerned when Faith showed up, solitary bag in hand and a hopeful, apologetic, wary expression on her face. Fred had been skittish enough as it was; she didn’t need the introduction of a volatile person like Faith in her life. Faith, however, had developed a fondness for the girl who was older in years but younger in life experience. She was protective of the fluttery, nervous girl who talked too much when she was excited and not enough the rest of the time.

Angel shook himself from the memories of Faith’s return and left the room to seek out Wesley. He found him sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book on… Angel peered closer at the book’s cover, unable to read the title. He broke into a grin when Wesley shifted and he saw that the book was on Newton’s laws. Maybe Wesley would be more than happy to accompany Fred to the physics workshop.

“Good book?” he asked nonchalantly as he came into the kitchen.

Wesley hardly looked up from the text. “It’s fascinating, really,” he said as his eyes quickly passed over the words in front of him. “I’ve always understood Newton’s laws, naturally, but I never really took the time to understand how they came about and look at the evidence that supports them.”

Angel grinned. “Come on, Wes, you’re not fooling me. You couldn’t be any less interested in Newton’s laws than in listening to Cordelia babble about Prada versus Versace, could you?”

Wesley dropped the book and sat back. “It’s so bleeding boring!” he exclaimed. “I mean, really, Angel. I considered myself a rather educated man, but one chapter of this book has me screaming for something a little less painful, like repeatedly stabbing myself with a fork.”

Angel blinked. “A whole chapter? You made it through a whole chapter?”

Wesley nodded. “I attempted to force myself to understand it, as I would like to understand Fred. But this is just too much to ask.”

“Then I take it you probably won’t want to accompany Fred to her physics workshop?” Angel remarked off-handedly.

Wesley looked up at him. “What do you mean?” he asked in puzzlement. “I thought you were to take her to the workshop.”

“It’s tomorrow. The same day that the Quagnar demon you researched is supposed to arrive at Wolfram and Hart,” Angel reminded him. “Faith and I have to be there to take care of it, and we have no idea when it’s going to show up. I can’t afford to be following Fred around at a physics workshop. Faith and I were hoping you’d be willing to take her, because she won’t go by herself. And you know exactly how Cordy or Gunn would react if we asked them.”

Wesley smiled. “Yes, I can quite imagine the horror on Cordy’s face or the blank look Gunn would give us.” He thought about it for a second. “I suppose it wouldn’t be so terrible to go. I’d like to be able to put a smile on Fred’s face. Lord knows she hasn’t done nearly enough of it since she’s arrived here. And as long as it isn’t a three-hour lecture on the origination of Newton’s laws, I believe I might even enjoy it.”

Angel smiled in relief. “Good. She was so disappointed when I told her I couldn’t go. Of course, she pretended like she wasn’t, but she was. And she’s so fragile, I hate to disappoint her too often.”

“It’s the nature of our profession, Angel,” Wesley reminded him quietly. “How many times are you going to make promises that you’ll inevitably have to break? I would advise against making too many promises to Fred. The rest of us understand when plans change, but she doesn’t yet. Eventually she’ll stop trusting you at all if you continue to break your word about the little things.”

Angel nodded slightly. “Which is why I found a replacement for me. So I didn’t have to break my word.” He stood up and started to leave the kitchen. “Thanks, Wes.”

Wesley watched as Angel left, a slightly bitter look crossing his face and then morphing to a wistful one. “Replacement, indeed. What has changed?”


	2. Chapter Two

“So did he go for it?” Faith asked when Angel appeared in her room later.

Angel nodded. “It wasn’t too hard. He wants to get to know Fred better and I think he saw this as a good opportunity to do so.”

Faith threw herself down on her bed, picking up a stake from her bedside table and toying with it, aiming it at a pretend target and then dropping it to the bedspread. “To tell you the truth, I think Wes has the hots for Freddie. That’s why I suggested him in the first place.”

Angel’s brows rose in surprise. “You’re kidding.”

Faith rolled to her side and propped herself up on one elbow, gazing at Angel. “Actually, I’m dead serious. A girl can tell these things, no matter how psychotic and out-of-touch with reality she may be,” she added with a smirk.

Angel sat down on the bed with her. “You’re not psychotic,” he scolded sternly. “Quit talking about yourself like that. You haven’t been the old Faith since the day you stepped inside the Hyperion’s doors. I don’t want to hear you talk like you’re still that same girl.”

Faith sat up and slid herself into Angel’s lap. “There’s still parts of me that are the old Faith,” she said with a wicked grin, leaning in to nip at Angel’s jawline.

Angel groaned. “Faith, come on, you know better,” he said in a strangled voice. “I can deal with a million different kinds of hell torture, but I can’t handle it when you start playing with me like that.”

Faith laughed as she swung one leg up, her ankle just clearing the top of Angel’s head, bringing it back down and wrapping them both around Angel’s back. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him. “Sorry, lover,” she said with a grin. “You know how torture is one of my fortes. And I love seeing how long you can hold on to that iron will of yours.”

Angel laughed and kissed Faith again. “Evil temptress,” he said teasingly.

Faith unhooked her arms and legs from Angel and scooted backwards, out of his lap. “You know it!” she said cheerfully. She rolled off the bed and headed for her closet. She disappeared inside and came back out holding up a low-cut halter top. “What do you think? Too daring?” she asked with a laugh.

Angel groaned. “Faith!” he complained. “You can’t keep doing this to me!”

“Why not?” she asked as she pulled her shirt off and slid into the top.

Angel closed his eyes against the sight of Faith’s bare flesh and swallowed hard. “Curse, evil Angelus, lots of death and carnage?” he reminded her. “Quit teasing me. You won’t like who comes out to play.”

Faith paused in her dressing and looked at him steadily. “I won’t let Angelus out,” she said seriously. “As much as I love you, Angel, I’ll never chance him. I can wait until you become human again. If you don’t become human in my lifetime, I’ll at least have known what it’s like to be loved by you. But I’ll remember *your* love, not the fear of Angelus or my pain when I stake *his* ass and watch *your* face crumble into dust.”

Angel swallowed again. It never ceased to catch him off-guard when Faith said she loved him. She’d only been at the Hyperion for four months, but everything that had happened between them, Buffy’s death, and Faith’s change in behavior and determination to atone for her past sins, all of that had forced them closer and opened their eyes to the feelings that had always been there between them. Faith had finally admitted to Angel that she loved him a month ago. 

He was thrilled to have found love again. He never thought he’d love after Buffy. And as odd as it seemed that Faith was the one he’d fallen in love with, somehow, it was right. She understood him better than anyone, even Buffy, ever had. She knew what it was like to be swallowed up by the darkness, and have to fight to escape it. She knew what it was like to spend every day fearing that she’d fall into it again.

The only thing that scared Angel was that she would be the one to make him fall.

“Angel? Babe?”

Angel shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at Faith, who was looking at him in concern. “Just thinking,” he said quietly. 

“Not too hard, I hope,” she joked. “I’ve heard it’s bad for you.” She disappeared into her closet again and emerged wearing a pair of leather pants. “There. I didn’t dress in front of you. Happy now?”

“No,” Angel said petulantly. Faith laughed. “But for the sake of all our souls, it’s a good thing you didn’t.”

Faith searched for the stake she’d dropped earlier. She finally found it underneath the edge of the bed, where it had fallen when she’d rolled over. “So what are we going to do about Wes and Fred?” she asked when she’d grabbed the stake and stood up.

“What do you mean?” Angel asked in confusion.

“Well, it’s obvious that he’s interested in her,” Faith said with a shrug, sitting back down on the bed. “And I think she likes him a little, too. But she needs to get over her crush on you before she’ll see it,” she added with a smirk.

“Jealous, Faith?” Angel teased.

Faith glared at Angel. “Hardly. I just don’t like that she dotes all over you. It isn’t healthy, and we both know nothing will ever come of it. And I really don’t want to see her hurt.”

Angel frowned. She’d struck the one sore spot in their relationship. “Well, if you’d let me tell everyone that we’re together, Fred would have to see that there’s no chance of anything happening between us.”

Faith sighed in exasperation. “Angel, you know why I don’t want everyone to know!” she cried. “They all think I’m B Junior, anyway. And since everyone knows about your curse, they’ll do everything they can to keep us from being happy or comfortable with our relationship in order to keep you from going Angelus. I don’t want to live with them breathing down our necks all the time!”

Angel shook his head. “I don’t think you’re giving them enough credit,” he protested. “They know me better than that. They know that I won’t risk it.”

“Yeah, just like they knew that you would never betray them and risk everything in order to defeat Darla and Drusilla,” Faith snapped. “They knew you would never fire them because they were too close to your conscience. They knew that you would never allow the D and D duo to feast on a ton of people, whether they were lawyers or not. Yeah, they knew *all* that. And look how right they were.”

Angel stared at Faith in disbelief. “But you know that I won’t risk Angelus coming out,” he said angrily.

“Yeah, *I* know,” Faith admitted. “But they don’t.“ She stood up and headed for the door. “I gotta go patrol. See you later.” 

Angel got up and strode out of the room. He either needed to talk to Wesley or he needed to polish off that bottle of tequila in his office. Right now he wasn’t sure which one appealed more.


	3. Chapter Three

“So you think Angel and Faith have killed that Quagnar demon yet?” Fred asked shyly as Wesley opened the door the to the pavilion the workshop had been held in, and led them outside.

Wesley laughed. “It’s quite possible, unless they killed each other first.”

Fred joined in his laughter as they walked down the street. “Why were they so angry at each other? They were in such good moods yesterday, and then they weren’t. Faith always yells at me, but she smiles or laughs after she’s done. This morning she just yelled at me and scowled.”

Wesley sighed. “You know, Fred, I haven’t a clue why Angel and Faith were in such foul moods. But I’m sorry if they took their tempers out on you,” he said sincerely.

Fred offered Wesley a small grin and pushed her glasses up on her nose. “Oh, it’s all right, Wesley,” she said. “I know Faith wasn’t *really* mad at me, and she’ll be all better later, so I’m not too worried about the whole thing, because Faith strikes me as the type of person who’ll really tell you when she’s mad and she didn’t tell me she was mad so she must not be-“

Wesley smiled as he raised a finger to her lips. “Shh, Fred. I’m sure you’re correct. If Faith was mad at you, for whatever reason, she would certainly tell you.” He lowered his hand and Fred gazed at him in awe.

“Y-you touched my l-lips,” she said shyly. “With your f-finger.”

Wesley smiled again. “I believe I did,” he agreed. He looked around at their surroundings, which had gone unnoticed as they walked. “Say, would you care for some ice cream?” he asked. “I know it’s your and Angel’s special treat, but since Angel isn’t here today…”

Fred smiled up at him eagerly. “I’d love some ice cream,” she said enthusiastically. “Y’know, Angel always gets the same thing. It’s so dull! Chocolate peanut butter, every time. But me, I like to experiment. One day I might try peach, the next I might want mocha swirl. It’s always so interesting to me how I can have all these different cravings. Ice cream is ice cream, it’s made up of the same components; sugar, milk, ice, stuff like that. But I always want a different kind, even though essentially I’m eating the same thing. And I always wonder how my stomach can be fooled into thinking it’s different if my brain knows it isn’t…” 

Wesley laughed as Fred chattered all the way into the ice cream parlor. He scanned the offerings, glancing from time to time at the lively brunette standing next to him. He grinned as the kid at the counter asked Fred what she wanted, and she was off on another ramble. Finally she decided on raspberry chocolate chip and the kid, grateful, made her cone and handed it to her.

When the kid looked at him, Wesley, his mind still on Fred’s special style of rambling, unthinkingly replied, “I’d like a scoop of Fred with chocolate sprinkles on top.”

He only became aware of what he’d said when the kid laughed and he glanced to his side to see Fred staring at him, wide-eyed, her ice cream cone frozen halfway to her mouth. Flushing darkly, he hurriedly amended his order. “What I meant to say, is that I would like a scoop of what Fred’s having, only with chocolate sprinkles on top.”

The kid shook his head and made Wesley his cone. Wesley shoved some money at him and ushered Fred out of the parlor.

He found it difficult to make eye contact with Fred, so he fell into step with her, but remained silent. They’d walked two blocks before Fred finally spoke up.

“So do you think I should talk to Faith?” she asked suddenly. “Maybe she and Angel had a fight. Although I can’t imagine why anyone would get mad at Angel,” she mused.

Wesley sighed irritably. “Angel is not near as perfect as you have imagined him to be, Fred,” he said, somewhat sternly. “He’s bound to disappoint you. Why, look at the fact that it’s *me* here with you today, and not him.”

Fred’s smile faltered and Wesley cursed himself. “I know he’s not perfect, Wesley,” she said softly. “But he saved me.”

Wesley reached out and took her hand. “You saved *yourself*, Fred. You lived in Pylea for five years before Angel ever arrived, and you saved yourself every single day.”

Fred’s eyes brightened. “I did, didn’t I?” she said, a hint of pride creeping into her voice. She pushed her glasses up again and smiled warmly at Wesley.

Wesley smiled back down at Fred affectionately. “You’re very extraordinary, Fred,” he admitted. “I find that I admire you very much.”

Fred blushed, casting her gaze down. Her eyes locked on her hand, still entwined with Wesley’s. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. She darted a look upwards, blushing more when she saw that Wesley’s gaze was still steadily fixed on her.

“Oh, look, we’re here,” she said, exhaling in relief, when she looked up and saw that they’d reached the Hyperion.

Wesley smiled slightly at her eagerness to get inside. “Maybe Faith and Angel are back. Should we go see how things went?” he suggested.

Fred smiled, relaxed once again. “We should,” she agreed. They opened the doors and were greeted with the sounds of Angel and Faith shouting.

“God damn it Angel, when I tell you to get out of my way, then get the hell out of my way!” Faith screamed.

“Maybe if you didn’t say it with every other breath you take, it would be easier to know you mean it!” Angel yelled back.

“I always mean it!” she hollered, slamming something.

Wesley and Fred looked sideways at each other, identical worried frowns appearing on each of their faces. The followed the sounds of the fighting until they saw Angel and Faith in the kitchen, glaring mutinously at each other, Faith armed with a knife. The two were completely oblivious to the arrival of Fred and Wesley.

“You always mean it, because you always want to take care of things yourself!” Angel insisted loudly.

“Because everyone else will just screw things up!” Faith shouted back. “I’m the only one I can depend on!”

Angel scowled so darkly that Wesley and Fred were afraid that his face was going to cave in on itself. “You can depend on me, Faith, and you know that!” he exploded. “I won’t ever let anything happen to you!”

“That’s what they’ve all told me!” Faith screamed. “Right before they all left!” She broke down into tears, but turned away from Angel, hunching her shoulders over and trying to shut him out.

Angel’s face fell. He walked over to Faith and turned her around, pulling her into his arms. “I won’t leave you,” he promised. “I’m just so damn scared that you’re going to get yourself killed, Faith. How do you expect me to live if you’re not?”

Faith sobbed into Angel’s shirt. “I told you to get out of my way because I was afraid that demon was going to decapitate your ass,” she explained tearfully. “Angel, I’ve never had to worry about anyone else when I was fighting. I never cared if the other person lived or died, just as long as I kicked some ass and got the hell out in safety. Angel, god, how was I supposed to watch you get killed right in front of me? Of course I wanted you the hell out of the way, so I could take care of it myself.”

She pulled back and Fred and Wesley watched in amazement as Angel leaned down and kissed her. “We’re a team now, Faith. You have to let me take some chances, because I can’t let you take all of them.”

Faith smiled, getting a hold of herself, and nodded. “Just as long as you let me watch out for you,” she agreed.

Angel smiled and held her tighter. “I wouldn’t expect anything less of you,” he affirmed.

Wesley and Fred glanced at each other and by silent agreement, tiptoed quietly away from the now non-explosive atmosphere of the kitchen.

“Well. That was…” Wesley trailed off, unable to voice a comment. He wasn’t sure his brain had settled on just one. Suddenly, concern for Fred took precedence above all else and he turned to her, a worried expression on his face. “Fred, are you all right?”

Fred looked up at him, a smile on her face. “Sure, why wouldn’t I be?”

Confused, Wesley searched for the most tactful way to say what was on his mind. “Well, we had all assumed you had a certain, err, attachment to Angel…”

Fred nodded. “I did. But I know he doesn’t see me that way. And I’m happy that he and Faith are together. Really,” she insisted when Wesley cast her a doubtful glance.

“So you’re not upset that you can’t be with Angel?” Wesley persisted.

Fred grinned shyly at him. “I really haven’t been thinking about Angel today, so I guess I’m not *too* upset,” she confessed.

Wesley smiled brilliantly at her. “Then may I suggest we go tell the happy couple that their cat is out of the bag?”

Fred stood up and waited for Wesley to follow suit. “I think that’s a really good idea.”


	4. Chapter Four

“So, when are you going to tell Fred you have the hots for her?” Faith asked, aiming her dart carefully. She glanced at Wesley, who was still sputtering, before letting it fly. She smiled in satisfaction when the dart hit the bullseye.

“Whatever makes you think that I’m interested in Fred?” he asked indignantly. Faith laughed when the dart he was attempting to aim went wide and barely stuck to the board.

“Well, that piss-poor dart shot, for one,” she observed with a smirk. “And two, the fact that you’ve been following Fred around for the last two days. Giving her the world’s most pathetic puppy dog eyes.”

Wesley flushed. All attempts to deny the obvious went out the window. “I rather think Angel is king of the calf gaze,” he said snidely, trying to put Faith on the defensive.

Faith shrugged. “That’s Angel Boy for ya,” she conceded, grinning when her next dart also hit the bullseye.

Wesley childishly stuck his tongue out at Faith when his next shot missed the board completely and lodged in the wall. The owner cast them a warning glance, but Faith glared back and the owner dropped his gaze.

Turning to Faith, Wesley sighed. “I haven’t the slightest idea how to approach Fred,” he confessed. 

Faith smiled. “It’s easy. You walk up to her, you ask her to dinner, you both drink a little wine, her guard is down, you kiss her. And you keep kissing her.”

Wesley smirked. “And, being that this is you, should I take it that the next step of that advice is to drag her to my home in caveman fashion and proceed to have my way with her?”

Faith’s face fell. “No. I’m not about that anymore. I was just trying to help you out, but if you want to do it your own way, do your thing. I’ll keep my nose out of it.”

Wesley touched Faith’s arm softly. “Thank you, Faith, I appreciate your input,” he said gently. “Being male, I would only manage to screw things up if I tried to do it the way I felt appropriate. Your feminine perspective is helpful.”

Faith laughed. “You ever realize you talk like you got a stick up your ass?” she asked affectionately. 

Wesley smirked. “As I said, your input is appreciated. In most cases.”

Faith laughed and slung her arm over Wesley’s shoulder. “That’s why you love me.”

Wesley smiled at Faith as she dropped her arm. “I know that things were awkward between us when you first came, Faith, but I do hope you realize that I value your addition,” he added as they walked out of the bar.

“Is that your British way of saying we’re cool?” Faith snickered.

Rolling his eyes good-naturedly, Wesley replied, “Yes, that’s exactly what I was trying to get across.”

Faith leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Good. Let’s go get your props for the dinner with Fred. Because I just came up with an even better idea than you taking her out.”

“What’s that?” Wesley asked warily.

Faith grinned. “You’re taking her in.”

Wesley looked at her in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

Faith shrugged. “It’s simple. I tell her to get dressed up, I’m taking her someplace special. You have dinner and candlelight and flowers prepped in one of the rooms. I take her up there, knock on the door, tell her she’s there, and disappear. Then you open the door, and she’s overwhelmed at how much trouble you’ve gone to. It’s a lot better, more romantic and more thoughtful, than taking her to some crowded restaurant. She’ll feel special because it’s in a setting she’s comfortable in, and it shows that you wanted to make an effort for her. She’ll be shy at first, you’ll draw her into conversation, the two of you will talk for hours, and then you’ll kiss her. And you’ll be set.”

Wesley looked at Faith in admiration. “That’s very well-thought out, Faith. I must say, I’m impressed.”

Faith grinned, trying to appear modest but failing miserably. “I just know Fred. She’s like a sister to me by now.”

Wesley smiled cheerfully. “What flowers do you suggest?” he inquired as he aimed them in the direction of a nearby florist shop.

Faith paused. “Your choice,” she said finally as they stepped inside. “Get her whatever makes you think of her. Then tell her that.”

Wesley nodded, perusing the selection of arrangements in the refrigerated cases. Finally he stopped. “That one,” he said decisively, pointing at an arrangement of white roses and bluebells. “The roses are just like her, pure, delicately beautiful. The bluebells are tiny and fragile and yet wildly colorful.”

Faith smiled as Wesley paid for the flowers and they walked outside, Wesley bearing his purchase proudly. “I think Fred is a really lucky girl, and I think she’s going to realize it too, the second she steps inside that room,” she said softly.

Wesley looked at Faith. “Thank you, Faith, for everything you’ve done for me.”

Faith shrugged a little awkwardly. “It’s the least I could do,” she said quietly. She looked in his eyes for a moment, and he nodded. She smiled gratefully and he reached out to take her hand, holding it tightly.

“You are very dear to me, Faith. Despite our shaky past, I now number you among my closest and most trusted of friends.”

Faith swallowed the tears that wanted to form and nodded silently. “Let’s call Angel and have him make dinner, sound good?” she asked lightly.

Wesley nodded as well. “Sounds wonderful,” he responded.

Faith pulled out her cell phone and made a brief call, one that ended with a quick “I love you” that made Wesley smile. “Check. He’s on the culinary train as we speak,” she laughed.

Wesley looked at his flowers. “Would a present be too much?” he asked thoughtfully.

Faith nodded. “Yeah. Don’t overwhelm her. Just show her how much you like being with her. Flowers should be good enough for now. Just make sure there’s lots of candlelight.”

“What kind of candles do you recommend?” Wesley asked worriedly.

Faith laughed as she tugged him down the street to a candle shop. “Cordy really should be here for this, it’s so her forte.”

Wesley groaned. “I can only imagine what Cordelia would do to me if she realized my feelings for Fred.”

Faith grinned. “She’d torture you unmercifully and then do the same thing I’m doing. Only with better taste, I’m sure.” She pulled him into the closest candle shop and started pulling various candles from the shelves. She made sure to get a pair of crystal candle holders for the pair of tapered, sandal-wood scented candles she selected with care. 

When she’d loaded about seventy dollars’ worth of candle paraphernalia into his arms, Wesley was led to the counter. As the clerk rang up his purchase, Wesley turned to Faith with a pained expression on his face.

“I can only hope that this will have the desired effect,” he sighed.

Faith smiled slightly. “I guarantee it will.”


	5. Chapter Five

Wesley surveyed the room nervously. Faith was supposed to have Fred upstairs any minute, and he wanted it to be perfect… He looked around. The table was set with a pure white linen tablecloth, silverware and china and covered dishes of food, the tapered candles, and his bouquet of flowers. There were other candles set at various points around the room, glowing brightly. The paintings on the wall were soothing, nothing dark and dramatic or bright and overly cheerful. Subtle, muted colors.

He glanced at the door that was propped open slightly. It was a warm, balmy evening and the breeze across the top of the roof was pleasantly cooling. He’d picked the room at the very top, the one that had a set of three stairs on the inside that led to a door that led to the roof. All they had to do was walk outside after dinner and there was a spectacular view of the city.

There was a slight knock on the door and Wesley could hear Faith’s voice saying, “Okay, you’re here, have fun, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” and he would have laughed if he wasn’t so petrified that he was going to get laughed *at* in approximately ten seconds. Taking a deep breath, he crossed the room and pulled the door open.

His knees nearly buckled when he saw the vision in front of him.

Fred had discarded her glasses in favor of the contacts that she disliked wearing except for on special occasions. Her hair had been pulled up into a mass of curls that were gathered at the crown of her head and then spiraled down her back. Her dress was a midnight blue color, held up by thin spaghetti straps attached to a simple wrap-around bodice, and fell in silky folds to her ankles. Her huge eyes blinked at him, and he caught himself. He was staring.

“Fred, don’t you look absolutely lovely,” he breathed as he gestured for her to come inside.

Fred looked around at the table, the candles, the moonlight that was visible through the partially opened door, and her face crumbled. Wesley, alarmed, rushed to her and put his arm around her.

“Fred, what’s wrong?” he asked in concern.

“It’s just that it’s all so beautiful,” she whispered. “It should be for someone else.”

Wesley closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him. “Fred, Fred,” he sighed. “You deserve all this and more. I can’t believe you don’t understand how absolutely breathtaking you are.”

Fred pulled back and smiled shyly at him. “When I’m with you, you make me understand it,” she confessed.

Wesley smiled lovingly and led Fred to the table. “These flowers are for you,” he said softly. “The roses are just like you, pure, delicately beautiful. The bluebells are tiny and fragile and yet wildly colorful,” he said, repeating what he’d told Faith when he first saw the bouquet.

Fred blushed but smiled magnificently as she trailed a finger over the tightly curled petals of one of the roses. Wesley pulled out a chair and she sat down quickly, allowing him to push the chair in for her.

Dinner progressed just as Faith had predicted it would. Conversation was slow at first, but as Fred relaxed, it flowed. They talked animatedly about everything they could think of. When they were finished eating, Wesley led Fred up the stairs and onto the roof. She gasped at the sight of the city spread out below her, the skyline unblemished by glaring neon lights from this height.

“It’s absolutely beautiful,” she breathed, staring out at the panoramic scene in wonder.

Wesley smiled at her softly. “I agree,” he said, never taking his eyes from her face.

Fred blushed, but Wesley was happy to see that it was only slightly. She turned to face him, her hand at her side, nervously playing with the folds of her dress. Wesley gently reached out and slipped his hand under her chin, tilting her head up as his descended.

Her eyes closed and her breath escaped her in a soft sigh as his lips met hers. They were warm, soft and gentle and with only the slightest bit of pressure. Her arms came up around his neck as if they had a mind of their own, and she deepened the kiss. Her lips parted, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth.

The kiss was beautiful, sweet, patient. Fred knew in that instant she was falling in love. She’d been kissed before, by inept high school boys who were more anxious about getting their hands up her skirt or blouse than in wooing her with tenderness. Wesley’s kiss was everything she’d ever dreamed of. Sighing again, she pressed herself closer to him, his arms wrapping tighter around her slim frame.

They broke apart, and Wesley tucked Fred’s head under his chin. “Do you know that I’ve been falling in love with you every day since you’ve arrived here?” he asked in a strangled voice.

Fred pulled back, looking into his eyes frantically. He had to be telling the truth. If he wasn’t, she knew she’d just die from the heartbreak. His eyes held only warmth, sincerity, and love.

“How do you know?” she whispered. “We haven’t known each other all *that* long.”

“Sometimes it only takes an instant to know,” he said softly, reaching up to caress a curl that had pulled loose and was brushing the side of her face. “I’ve had many such instants over the course of the last few days.”

Fred nodded before laying her head on his chest. “I can feel your heartbeat,” she said quietly, trailing her fingertips over the left side of his chest.

Wesley wrapped his arms around Fred and held her close. “From now on, it beats for you,” he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

“Well, actually, it beats because there’s a flow of blood pumping through your veins, and it’s all an intricate system where arteries-“

“Fred?”

“Yes?”

“Hush.”

Fred snuggled deeper into his chest and smiled. “Okay.”

*****

Faith snuggled deeper into Angel’s arms as she flipped through the TV channels. “What do you think’s going on with Wes and Fred?” she asked Angel, her eyes leaving the screen to glance into his gaze.

Angel’s grip on her tightened as he thought about their friends. “I have no idea. Hopefully by now they’re done with dinner and looking at the view from the rooftop.”

Faith grinned wickedly as she reached up to kiss Angel deeply. “I can think of a few other things I hope they’re doing besides looking at the view,” she laughed once she broke the kiss.

Angel chuckled and pulled her out of his lap, holding her suspended in the air as he lay down on the couch. Once he was comfortable, he brought her down next to him, and she curled up with him, pulling the blanket over them as she lay her head on his chest. “Whatever they do, I hope they find love like we have,” he said softly, stroking her hair away from her face.

Faith closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of Angel’s cologne as her fingers came up to splay over his chest, her palm centering over his heart. “No one can find love like what we have,” she murmured as she drifted off. “But I hope they find the closest thing to it.”

Angel glanced at the top of the stairs, where Fred and Wesley were standing, smiling from ear to ear, and entwined about as much as he and Faith were. “I don’t think you have to worry about that,” he whispered into her ear. “It looks like heaven just came crashing down.”


End file.
